Nature + Imagine (band)
Nature + Imagine is a band, that contains five animals. About Them *Owen Antler is a deer, who wears a green shirt, red coat, blue trousers, and has one antler, but has lost one antler. *Aaron Sheepish is a sheep, who wears a purple jumper with a Bel-Air logo on it. *Pecky Swallow is a woodpecker, who wears a green jumper. *Chris Pepper is a chipmunk, who wears a white shirt and orange waistcoat. *Vilburt Oinks is a pig, who wears glasses, a watch, and gray shorts. Gallery Owen Antler.png|Owen Samson Antler Mr Aaron Sheepish.png|Aaron Claus Sheepish Pecky Swallow.png|Pierre Woodstock 'Pecky' Swallow Mr Chris Pepper.png|Christopher Robin 'Chris' Pepper Vilburt Oinks.png|Vilburt Hoggy-honk Oinks Weapons: Owen Antler Owen Antler (pistol).png Owen Antler (saber).png Owen Antler (blue saber).png Aaron Sheepish Mr Aaron Sheepish (two guns).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers) (blue and green).png Pecky Swallow Pecky Swallow (pistols).png Pecky Swallow (sabers).png Pecky Swallow (sabers) (green, yellow, and white).png Chris Pepper Mr Chris Pepper (pistol).png Mr Chris Pepper (staff).png Mr Chris Pepper (purple staff).png Vilburt Oinks Vilburt Oinks (pistol).png Vilburt Oinks (saber).png Vilburt Oinks (saber) (red and pink).png Songs: *Portugal. The Man - "Feel It Still" (2017) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *I Wish - Stevie Wonder (1976) *They Might Be Giants- Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (1990) *Hey Jude (The Beatles) (1968) *Labrinth – Express Yourself (2012) *The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) (1987) *I Can Only Imagine (MercyMe) (1999) *One Way or Another (Blondie) (1978) *Kiss You (One Direction) (2012) *Drag me Down (One Direction) (2015) *Meant To Be (Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line) (2017) *All Star (Smash Mouth) (1999) Gallery Owen: Owen Antler (ring).png|Owen Antler (Ring) Aaron: Pecky: Chris: Mr Chris Pepper (ring).png Vilburt: Gallery (Poses) Owen Antler (pipe).png|Pipe Owen Antler (ring) (pipe).png|Pipe (Ring) Owen Antler (pistol) (pipe).png|Pipe (Pistol) Owen Antler (saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Saber) Owen Antler (blue saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Blue Saber) Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Trivia: *Owen Antler carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Aaron Sheepish carries two sabers (one light blue and one green) and two pistol guns. *Pecky Swallow carries two sabers (one white, one green, and one yellow) and two pistol guns. *Chris Pepper carries a purple saber staff and a pistol gun. *Vilburt Oinks carries a gun and a saber staff with three red blades and three pink blades and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Chris suddenly has an attraction of having a crush on Angelina Ballerina and ends up being married to her. *Aaron also ends up having a crush on Lammy. *Owen even gets an attention of having a crush on Priscilla Skunk and ends up being married to her. *Owen and Priscilla will get some kids since Priscilla has gotten pregnant in The Rescuers. *He and Priscilla have given birth to Kessie in The Secret of NIMH, the forty sixth film spoof travel. Category:Characters Category:Animals